Talk:Carnage VS Lucy/@comment-24780629-20180729055459/@comment-31067519-20180729074023
Indeed, although it certainly won't be easy. In the manga, Lucy has/can: - Extended her vectors 2 km to drill a hole through an island that was big enough to sink it. - Blocked a literal hail of machine-gun fire. - Stopped a missile moving at Mach 15 speeds and then shielded herself and Kouta from the resulting blast. - Vectors are superior to those used by other Diclonii, some of whom can operate precisely enough to sever cell-sized nerves. - Has enough healing to survive being literally shot in the heart. - Superior to other Diclonii who can launch themselves across entire cities. - Tanked an explosion from a point-blank grenade size explosion (though it did cost her horns). - Survived her own suicide attempt. - Jumped straight up through a train's metal ceiling unscathed. - Extended and grew her vectors large enough to reach space and span continents. Since the manga is the more legit source and came first anyway, Death Battle most likely will include the feats used here, and she was definitely at her strongest in her meltdown mode. At the same time, however, just like how Lucy's limits have changed over time, Carnage's limits at his debut also =/= his limits in recent times, and his more numerous abilities and feats give him a distinct edge, like: - Stretching himself across an entire city, likely between 108 square miles if this was Queens, NY. - Healing from being ripped in half. - Regrew his body after being decapitated. - Regrew his head in seconds. - Tanked being crushed by a tower wielded like a bat by a titanic Sin-Eater after feeding off Carnage's sins. - Survived a point-blank explosion from a power plant before he gained real resistance to heat. - Outsped Spider-Man and Venom's +Mach 469 reactions. - Overpowered Spider-Man and Venom together, putting his strength easily over 300 tons. - Scales to Spider-Man and Venom directly, both of whom have dodged laser shots more than once. - Carnage himself can dodge light beams from Firestar and react to attacks from MTFL Nova (although it's doubtful Nova was going full speed, likely a little less than true light speed). - Fought four Venoms at once, including the Eddie Brock Venom right before stabbing and tearing Poison Iron Fist apart before he could react. - Durability scales to Venom's by default of being his symbiote offspring, who took hits from Juggernaut and Hulk (the former seems more reliable, however). - Spider-sense acts as precog to Lucy's invisible vectors. It's absolutely true that symbiotes aren't immortal, and certainly can't keep regenerating their host if s/he is constantly taking fatal hits. Strong as they are and might make their host, they're still technically mortal organisms like any mammal, reptile, fish or otherwise. That, and Carnage's durability won't mean much when Lucy's vectors can turn intangible and try to crush his heart. However, on the flipside, Lucy herself is also very limited in how much and how long she can use her powers for until she literally melts away, and Carnage's regen is still shown to be incredibly potent compared to other symbiotes barring Toxin to the point that Lucy has no real way of killing him before her limit is up. In fact, she can only do that whole "vectors reaching space" feat during her apptly named meltdown mode when she literally starts to melt away if she uses her vectors too much and for too long, whereas Carnage's stamina is off the charts with his healing factor notwithstanding. Marvel is indeed inconsistent as hell with their writing, since they usually have so many writers that end up working on the same characters and using them in ways that the original writers who debuted them wouldn't have, but Death Battle always uses characters at their best. While Carnage's destructive capability definitely pales when compared to Lucy's, his speed, spider-sense, regen and shapeshifting with his physical superiority would seem enough to win under most circumstances. In a set of 100 battles I'd say Carnage wins about 57 to Lucy's 43, since it's clear that this is no stomp no matter who wins.